Scourges Revenge
by Amberflame805
Summary: Scourge has returned and he wants revenge. There is a lot of blood in this. Twoleg objects are used so there are guns and knifes and such. There is some Eona stuff. As in themes. And for those of you who like to skip really long stories, the chapters are really short. And be carful what chapters you skip, you won't understand a thing! Please enjoy.
1. Chapter Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost fight

_This is set after the last hope, but the clans didn't win and neither did the dark forest. Instead Scourge has returned -wanting revenge. He is different from the Scourge in The Darkest Hour, for he is both insane and deadly, as he has discovered human things and uses them both the clans and the Dark forest have been enslaved, and things seem pretty hopeless. The clans don't even know how he can be alive, or where he went when he died. So now what? Are the clans doomed? _

Chapter One,

Brambleclaw's eyes narrowed as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a dark musty smelling room of sorts, but he could see through the gloom enough to know he was trapped. Scourge had put them in cell, - yes that was Scourge had called it. He could make out shapes, so he knew he wasn't alone. Brambleclaw saw Tawnypelt first, as she was the closest to him. Next he saw Mothwing a little further back. Last he saw Hawkfrost watching him, a fearful look on his face. _Scourge put all the children of Tigerstar together! _ He glared at Hawkfrost, daring him to attack. Hawkfrost looked away first. _I wonder where Firestar is. And Squirrelflight. _What had become of his beautiful mate? Brambleclaw tried to remember how he'd got here, but all he got were bits and pieces.

Tigerstars teeth in Firestars throat, Scourge ripping the massive tabby of Firestar, locking something cold around his paws. Scourge had called them chains. Countless cats swarming around them. Lots of pain. That was all Brambleclaw could remember. He shivered for it was very cold in the cell.

Hawkfrost got to his paws and started towards him. Brambleclaw tensed, preparing for a fight, but Hawkfrost stalked right by him. _Where is he going? _Brambleclaw turned around and saw- nothing. He looked at Hawkfrost again. His half-brother was looking up. Brambleclaw looked up too, and this time he saw and heard something. A strange grating sound echoed through the small cell, and light suddenly flooded in. Brambleclaw saw a small shape fall from the a hole in the ceiling and the there was darkness once more. He ran towards the shape, and realized it was a cat! _Ivypool! _

"Where am I?" She looked around, bleary eyed and confused. _Is that Hawkfrost? Uh oh he's going to kill me! _

Hawkfrost beat Brambleclaw to Ivypool. Claws unsheathed he pounced on her ripping his sharp claws through her flesh, staining them red. She tried to twist free but he was too strong for her.

"Do you know why we are here? What's going on? Why is Scourge alive? Hawkfrost peered down at her, eyes filled with hatred and fear.

"Get off! I don't know!" She struggled helplessly underneath him. Brambleclaw lunged at Hawkfrost fury burning inside him. How dare Hawkfrost attack her!

"Get away from her!" With a yowl he threw himself at Hawkfrost and ripped him off Ivypool. He hissed and backed away. Brambleclaw felt fear rise in him for he knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat a Dark forest leader, but luckily for him, he had back up. Tawnypelt jumped on top of Hawkfrost pushing him to the ground. But Hawkfrost was stronger than her and he threw he off. By this time Ivypool had gotten to her and she stalked towards them. Hawkfrost backed away, out numbered. Brambleclaw was prepared to finish the fight when he realized Hawkfrost was cornered.

"Make sure he doesn't move," he growled at Tawnypelt. Hawkfrost hissed but didn't attack her. Brambleclaw ran over to Ivypool.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Do you know what happened to the rest of the clan?" Brambleclaw stopped realizing that Ivypool needed time to answer.

"I'm fine, but I don't know what has become of Starclan or the clans. I do know that Firestar, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw and Brokenstar have been taken away to some unknown place to be, well I don't know. Scourge hates all of them so I do know that whatever he's doing to them can't be good. I hope Dovewings ok." Ivypool looked at Mothwing who was cowering in the corner. "Wait I don't understand. If all the children of Tigerstar are here, why am I with you?"

"I don't know." Brambleclaw ground his teeth in frustration. What was happening to his clanmates? Were they even alive? What was Scourge planning? He looked at Hawkfrost who was watching them, a look of concentration on his face.

"What? Do you know something?" If Hawkfrost did, then maybe they could find away out of here.

"Why would I tell you _brother_?" Hawkfrost glared at him.

"Because I will kill you if you don't." Brambleclaw took at step forward.

"The walls."

"What?"

"The walls are hollow." Hawkfrost watched Brambleclaw's expression change from fury to surprise. "The only way in or out is through the roof. The cell is made out of the same material as our chains. Scourge is holding a catfight, and you and I might be in it. Just stuff that you would have heard if you hadn't been lying helpfully unconscious while the rest of us were fighting back." Brambleclaw growled at the insult, but as he tapped the walls he realized Hawkfrost was right.

"Is that it?"

"It's more than you knew." Hawkfrost shoved Tawnypelt out of his way and stalked up to Brambleclaw. "Your precious Squirrelflight insulted Scourge thus making us the competitors in the cat fight. Scourge laid out twoleg objects that can kill around the arena. The loser "will be taught the true meaning of pain" according to Scourge."

"Well, I look forward to killing you- again."

"Well have fun with that, because if you do, Scourge will kill Squirrelflight, and if I kill you, Mothwing will die."

"That's not fair! You don't even care about her!"

"I know. Greet Starclan in their cell for me." Hawkfrost smirked at Brambleclaw.

"Remember the loser will suffer greatly. I will make sure of that." With those words of encouragement, Scourge threw them into the arena. Hawkfrost looked down at his chains then up at Scourge.

"Ready set go!" The chains opened. Hawkfrost lunged at Brambleclaw teeth bared. His sharp claws pierced his half-brothers flesh causing blood to flow in great rivets down Brambleclaw's sides. With a yowl, Brambleclaw tore himself free and launched himself at Hawkfrost. Hawkfrost was ready for him, and dodged easily. Around them, kept out by glass, were the clans watching nervously. Firestar, Tigerstar, Thistleclaw, and Brokenstar were nowhere in sight.

Hawkfrost dug his claws into Brambleclaw's head. He felt his muzzle slam into the cold hard ground. He waited for the deathblow, but it didn't come. He looked up to see Hawkfrost eyeing Scourge waiting for him to stop the fight. When he didn't, Hawkfrost raised his claw high above Brambleclaw's throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shiny glint to his left. Scourge called this object a knife. It was jagged and sharp- and just out of reach. Brambleclaw stretched out his paw as far as it could- but still not far enough. Hawkfrost hadn't yet seen what Brambleclaw was doing. He was to busy gloating. _Come on. I can do this. _His paw touched the hilt. _Just a little farther now!_ He grasped it just as he felt Hawkfrost's paw slam into his throat. He felt his vision swim.

"No!" He had to this! If he died, who would protect his mate from Scourges rage? He pushed the knife up with all his strength deep into Hawkfrost's chest. Hawkfrost screamed as he collapsed on top of Brambleclaw suffocating him. He tried to push him off, but Hawkfrost was too heavy. Brambleclaw's lungs screamed for air as Hawkfrost's fur clogged up his breath. It was too much. Brambleclaw blacked out.


	2. Chapter Hawkfrost's lesson

Ivypool felt fury rise within her as she was forced to watch her clan mate fight. She wanted to help him, but the glass was in her way. As she sat waiting nervously for the conflict to end, she saw Jayfeather out of the corner of her eye. He was gesturing franticly to her. She tried to stand but it was to crowded to move. The cat nearest to her growled as she accidently stepped on his tail. Ivypool pushed and shoved her way through until finally she reached Jayfeather.

"Quick, do you know? Do you have it?" Jayfeather had a crazed look in his eye.

"What?" Ivypool looked at Jayfeather, bewildered.

"He said you do! You need to connect! He doesn't know; I tricked him! If you don't know, you need to find him."

"Who?" _What's he talking about? _

"You don't know! You need to find Brokenstar! Become one with him! He knows, but he won't tell me! You have to find him!"

"Brokenstar? But he's evil! What does he knows? Why would he help us?" But Jayfeather had already disappeared into the crowd.

_Brokenstar. I have to get to Brokenstar. Maybe he knows how to stop Scourge! But I'll need to escape to do that, and I don't even know where he is! And Hawkfrost. He might know something. But after he lost the fight with Brambleclaw, Scourge took him away, and I don't think he'll be able to talk when Scourge is done with him. And Brambleclaw. Poor Brambleclaw. Scourge has taken him away too. _Ivypool sighed. What would she do now? She needed to get to Brokenstar that was for certain. But why? And how would she climb up to the door? There were tons of guards around too, so how would she get past them? Where was Brokenstar anyway?

"Ivypool, are you ok? You look shaken up." Ivypool looked up into the kind eyes of Tawnypelt.

"I'm fine, how are you holding up?" Brambleclaw was her brother after all.

"Okay. I just hope Scourge doesn't hurt him."

"Well he won, so he should be safe."

"Scourge called a meeting while you were unconscious. It will begin later today. I think Hawkfrost might be executed. Painfully." Ivypool shuddered at Tawnypelt's words. She hated Hawkfrost, but she didn't want him to be tortured to death. _Maybe I'll see Jayfeather at the meeting. Then I can ask him what he meant. He acted really weird. What did Scourge do to him? _Ivypool felt rage sear through her. If Scourge touched her clan, well she would make him pay. Somehow she would stop him.

"This meeting has been called so I can demonstrate how to use a gun. It is very simple, and if you do what I say you will never feel its wrath. Unfortunately Hawkfrost here knew the consequences and still disobeyed me-" Scourge pulled out a small black stick. Ivypool almost laughed. How could something so small do any harm?

"This is a silent gun. When it fires there will be no sound but the victim's screams or bodies falling. This can kill, but I think screams will demonstrate my point better, so I won't kill him." Hawkfrost hissed and crouched on the ground at Scourges paws. He had a long bloody wound where the knife had pierced his flesh.

Scourge pulled the gun up with his paws (It took him both paws to unevenly balance the weight.) Ivypool couldn't help but began to doubt him again. Scourge could barley hold it!

"I am going to shoot him, but he will not die. This is his punishment for knowing to much, so be carful what you learn." Scourge pressed the gun against Hawkfrost shoulder. Then he slowly pulled the trigger. No shot rang out, but Hawkfrost's screams would haunt Ivypool forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_I need to get a gun. _Ivypool shuddered as she remembered Hawkfrost collapsing in a pile of his own blood. But as much as she hated to admit it that was the only way she would be able to get to Brokenstar. And there was a good chance Hawkfrost knew where he was. _But how will I get to him? Yes I definitely need a gun. _Ivypool looked over at Brambleclaw who was laying on his side a haunted look in his eyes.

Brambleclaw felt an empty hole in his heart. What Scourge had done to Hawkfrost, well it could happen to anyone! How could he protect his mate from Hawkfrost's fate? He saw Ivypool looking over at him.

"Brambleclaw, I'm going to find Hawkfrost and I need you to cover for me." Ivypool looked at him imploringly

"What? You can't go out there on your own! I won't let you put yourself in danger!"

"I need to know where Brokenstar is! I will go, not you!" Ivypool stormed away. _I won't let him put himself in any danger! _

Brambleclaw watched her until he was sure she was fast asleep. _I'll do it. No one else is getting hurt if I can help it!_

It was around moonhigh when Ivypool was fast asleep that Brambleclaw made his escape. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to find a way out. He realized that the trapdoor was open, for who could scale a 10-foot tall flat wall? The guards had no need to close it. He was about to give up, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Ivypool was clutching an object in her sleep. It was long with a hooked claw at the end. _Grappling hook! _Scourge had mentioned something about that! He snatched it from Ivypool and threw it towards the door. It landed pathetically at his paws. Brambleclaw tried again, and again, but he couldn't do it. That was when he noticed a bump on the end of the grappling hook. Brambleclaw rubbed his paw on it, and the hook shot out. Eyes narrowed he aimed it at the roof of the cell, and rubbed the bump again with his paw. The hook shot out of the cell, and into the unknown world above him.

Brambleclaw hauled himself out of the cell, free at last. His paws ached, and he decided never to use a grappling hook again. He gazed about himself trying to get his bearings. Unfortunately for him, it was too dark to see anything. The only thing Brambleclaw could decipher was that he was underground. he heard a faint moaning sound coming from his left. He blindly stumbled towards it.

A little while later Brambleclaw bumped into a wall. He pressed his paws against it until he found the door. The moaning was louder now, so he knew he was in the right place. He pushed as hard as he could against the door, but it wouldn't budge. He leaned against it and sighed. _Now what should I do? _Brambleclaw jumped as he heard paw steps from behind him. Franticly he pressed himself up against the door.

"- Prisoners are no fun. They don't try anything, and Scourge says we can't attack them unless they do. Says they need to learn to follow the rules, and they will if it means saving their loved ones skins. Good idea, but still. They could do with some torturing."

"I agree, but at least he let us at the tabby. You should have seen his expression when Scourge shot him! He was like ahhhhhhhh! It was quite amusing! Scourge says we can use him to practice throwing knifes."

Brambleclaw flinched at the cruel cats words. He felt pity for Hawkfrost overwhelm him. He hated his half-brother, but to be used for target practice? That was unimaginable.

"Come on! Lets have some fun! 'Member that she-cat down the hall? What's her name again?"

"Maple something or other. Those clan cats names are so confusing!"

"She'll be fun. Scourge says when females get it, their energy levels rise, thus oh I don't know! Scourge is weird sometimes!" And with that, the two cats walked off.

Brambleclaw, felt disgust rise within him. Abusing a female was the ultimate sin. Scourge needed to be defeated and fast before eh hurt anyone else. Brambleclaw noticed something lying on the ground where one of the cats had been. He ran towards it hoping to find something useful. And he did. It was a card, and when he pressed it against the entrance, the door slid wide open. With a grin, Brambleclaw entered.

He saw Hawkfrost immediately. And as soon as he did he wished he didn't.

(**A/N **I want people to be able to read this with out throwing up, so I'm not going to describe what a cat with knife and bullet wounds looks like.)

Brambleclaw raced across the small space to Hawkfrost, who was barely conscious.

"Hawkfrost, do you know where Brokenstar is? Hawkfrost- Hawkfrost?"

Hawkfrost groaned, to weak to even scream in agony. Brambleclaw shook him roughly trying to wake Hawkfrost up.

"Yes I do. But I can't tell you."

"You will tell me if you want to live!"

"Nothing you could do to me could ever compare to what Scourge will do to me if he finds out I told you. And why would I help _you_?"

"We can defeat him! We can I tell you! Please Hawkfrost! We need yo-"

"I thought I would find you in here. My guard appears to have lost his card. No matter." Scourge held up a gun. "I will dispose of him quickly, but I have a problem here. And I hate problems. But this one's easy to fix."

And so Scourge was right, for it wasn't a gunshot that made Ivypool scream, it was the sound of a body hitting the cold hard floor.


	4. Chapter 4

_**The three missing cats, cat 1: **__They are looking for me again. And Brokenstar. What Scourge has done to us, well it is unbelievable that a cat could be this cruel. Maybe the clans will be safe, maybe not. To defeat Scourge we'd need to join up with the Dark forest. And I doubt that they'd agree to that. How is Scourge even alive? He shouldn't have survived death. Can he even be killed? What will happen to us? Oh Starclan, wherever you are, save my clan from destruction. What has become of you? What has Scourge done to you? _

_**The three missing cats, cat 2: **__Pain. I thought I knew what it was before. Scourge has opened my eyes to the true meaning of pain. Hatred. And I thought I hated Firestar. Scourge is a demon, and he should rot in the deepest darkest hell. Hell. I am living in it. What he does to us, well I would not wish this fate on any cat, not even Firestar. This pain. And my son. Scourge came in, he told me what they were doing to him. Yes I am living in hell. Scourge has returned. Now my world of pain will continue. _

_**The three missing cats, cat 3: **__Scourge. Oh how I wish I could claw his face. I would rip him limb from limb, destroy his soul. Oh what I would do to Scourge. That's the only thing that keeps me sane. Yellowfang should die, but Scourge should burn. Yes I'd rip off his limbs and burn him alive. Death is to good for that monster. He wants our minds, our souls. I would have told him Firestar doesn't have it. That he is wasting his time. But I don't think I can talk. Oh he has returned. He says he shot Brambleclaw. He is trying to make Tigerstar go insane. What is the point of sanity? Oh Scourge, what I'd do to you-_

_**The three missing cats, cat four ( ) **__Why did I do it? Scourge knows I don't have it! I hate him more than I did Bluestar, the cat that killed my mate. I don't think I am sane anymore. He burned her alive, shot her. Oh Snowfur. I thought I hated you for going to Starclan, but alas, I was wrong. I am to be executed tomorrow. I don't even care. Why did I tell him to kill that black kit in the woods? Why oh why? Alas he has returned. To free me from this hell, but first he will show me the true meaning of pain. Oh Snowfur, you were so beautiful. _


	5. Authors note

**Author's note: **I know that some of you think that Tigerstar wouldn't care about Brambleclaw at all, after all Brambleclaw _is_ good. But I have always thought he cares, maybe just a little, but still. Also what Scourge is doing is trying to make him give up. Then Scourge will have complete control over Tigerstars "it."

The other thing is that I consider Thistleclaw to be heartless, but he is insane, so that's why he cares about Snowfur. I thought in Bluestar's prophecy that he truley did care about Snowfur, and her "betrayal" really did get to him.

Brokenstar is the most violent, and his "it" is the most powerful because he is the oldest. He had the most time for "it" to grow stronger. Firestar has "it" but his is the weakest of Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and himself.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

Scourge

Brokenstar has put up the most resistance, as he has no one I could possibly hurt him with. Firestar was too easy. Sandstorm, that's all it took. I must say, Goldenflower was quite fun. Tigerstars going to break; there is only so many times you can watch your mate "get it." The clans are weak, as is the Dark forest, thus their downfall. Brokenstar though, something must be done about him. I simply can't let him join with anyone. Anyway Thistleclaw will be taken care of forever, along with any clan cat I deem weak and unfit to live. Which basically all of them.

Ivypool had brought two grappling hooks knowing that if she only used one she would scratch up her paws. When she had awaken, the first thing she had noticed was Brambleclaw's absence. After scaling the wall with her remaining grappling hook (Jayfeather had given them to her. She didn't know here he got them) she had followed Brambleclaw until two passing cats had stopped her. She was right in front of the door when she'd heard his body hit the ground. With a scream she fled into the darkness and was soon horribly lost.

_Where am I? _Ivypool looked around franticly but couldn't find anything familiar. She fled blindly on.

_Fire. So beautiful, so hard to control. But I will. I will control everything. Someday the clans will bow before me. I am no fool, I do not tell myself lies, and I know they will always hate me. Bu what can they do about it? Only those with "it" can possibly defeat me. And those cats well, the will give in to me. They have to. Pain, that is all they know. I am like a fire, strong, powerful, and I destroy everything in my path. And water is at my mercy. Do you here me Brokenstar? You are water, and I'll have your gift, that or your soul. Your choice. _

Ivypool kept running, fear sparking her blood. She blindly fled onwards, until she heard voices. She ducked behind a corner and held her breath, hoping that she would not be seen.

"He's almost broken. Firestar will give up by tomorrow. I'm sure." Ivypool watched Scourge exit a small room. Eyes wide with hope she ran to the door. It was locked, as expected. She looked around for a key. Nothing. She was thinking about how to open it, when the door unlocked itself. Ivypool entered cautiously, keeping a look out for more guards. She didn't see any, so she continued.

"Hello?" When no one answered she entered. The room was dark and damp, with a strange liquid covering everything. It was to dim to see anything clearly. She could make out a strange shape surrounded by glass.

"Hello?" She asked again. The shape didn't answer. Ivypool crept towards it. Just then she heard a horrible scream. But that wasn't what scared her, what scared her was that the scream was in her _mind._ What happened next would always be in bleary fragments. She was running, she felt Jayfeathers presence, he said that he got it, something about Brokenstar in her mind. Somehow Ivypool found her way back to her cell, and fell through the roof and when she hit the ground, she promptly blacked out.


	7. Chapter 6

Ivypool awoke with a head ach. With a groan, she rolled over.

_You think that's bad? _Ivypool shrieked as she heard the voice in her head.

_Who are you? Why can I hear you? What happened last night? _

_Who do you think it is? I thought Jayfeather told you. When I see him I'm going to claw his face off. And he thinks you can control me. Pathetic. _

_Brokenstar?! _

_ Correct. _

_ Get out of my head! _

_ Now why would I do that?_

_ Because it's my head! Oh no. Can he kill me? Can he hear all my thoughts? Can he control me? How can he even do this? Is this what "it" is. Can he hear everything I think? _

_ Yes I can, get used to it. This is only part of "it" as you call it. I can't kill you- yet. But I think I might be able to control you. _Ivypool could here his tone change to delight. _Thoughts have tones? _

_ Yes they do. I could also send you images if I wanted too. _

_ No! An evil tyrant will not control me! This is so-_

_ What unfair? You think your life is unfair? If you think this is unfair, I really should show you an image of what I currently look like. _

_ How could Jayfeather do this to me? Why did he? _

_ He tried to connect you to Firestar. I was stronger than him, so I found you. Your weak. That was too easy. _

_ You!_

_ Shut up. Wait a second. I have an idea. _Ivypool stood up. But it wasn't really her. Brokenstar was controlling her. _No! You cannot do this to me! I hate you! Get away from me._

_ Pitiful. Pathetic. You. You are so weak; this is so easy. In fact-_

"Hello." _Oh joy, you're so feeble I can control your voice. Wow, this'll be easier than I thought. _

_ No! I won't let you do this to me! I won't! I don't understand why Jayfeather let this happen! _

_ He didn't "let" this happen. He doesn't know I'm here. So there's nothing you can do about it. Get used to it. _

_ Let me go! _Ivypool wrestled for her body, and lost. Brokenstar was too strong. She felt her control slipping. This was all happening so fast. She had no power what so ever. Not even of her own body. She felt despair overwhelm her.

_Well at least we aren't going to "become one" with each other. _

_ What does that even mean? Jayfeather said I needed to become one with you._

_ He meant Firestar. Become one means that you lose who you are, you and who ever you have become one with are simply well, one. If Tigerstar and Firestar became one, they would have one mind and well, I don't really know. I've never done it- and I don't want to. And definitely not with you. _

Ivypool felt hopelessness engulf her. She was no one. Brokenstar had complete control over her. What would she do now?


	8. Chapter 7

Ivypool awoke to a terrible headache. With a grunt she tried to stand- and failed.

_Going somewhere? _Ivypool flinched as she heard Brokenstar's sneering voice echo through her head.

_Why? What use am I to you? _

_That shall be revealed in the very near future. In the mean time, I am willing to answer a few questions for you. _

_What happened to Firestar? And Dovewing? And-_

_Wait, one question at a time. Firestar has "it" too. His is weaker. Scourge caged the clans to cause the most tension. For example, Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, Dovewing Tigerheart, and Bumblestripe, Lionblaze Heathertail and Cinderheart, Darkstripe Cloudtail, and Daisy, and you get the point. _

_So why am I with the children of Tigerstar?_

_Wow you really are stupid. I thought it was obvious. Brambleclaw, Tawnypelt, Mothwing, Hawkfrost and you. You and Hawkfrost? Does that ring a bell? Oh and Hollyleaf Ashfur and Squirrelflight are together. I want to watch that._

_Shut up. _

_You wish._

_What is "it" really?_

_That's hard to explain._

_Answer the question Brokentail._

_Well, Ivypaw, "it" is really just your mind. The ability to have metal control. Like I can control you. Very simple, but very deadly. When you are very strong, you can kill with your mind. Scourge defeated all of us together with his mind._

_You got defeated with his mind? And you think I'm pathetic. _

_He's strong, but I think I can stop him. I need to take over Jayfeather. All three of our powers combined should be enough-_

_No! You can't use us like that! Jayfeather is stronger than you! He will kill you, freeing me-_

_Oh Ivypool. If I was at my full strength I could kill him with my mind. And physically I could finish him easily too. _

_But you can't now! He will stop you. _

_Wrong. I could stop him if I didn't have you to worry about. Though I couldn't kill him at this point. _

_But you do have me to worry about! You can be stopped! _

_That was a stupid thing to say. If I couldn't be stopped, why am I lying helpless completely at Scourges mercy? You know mercy, that thing that Scourge has none of. I should know._

_It's not like your merciful! You an evil tyrant who murdered innocent kits! You deserve everything your getti-_

_No. No one deserves what Scourge does to us. I would not wish it on anyone, not even Yellowfang. Well maybe Scourge. _

_What does he do to you?_

_Ivypool, I want you alive and sane, so I'm not going to share with you what happens to us._

_You're trying to protect me?_

_No. I'm protecting your mind. _

_I hate you. May you rot in hell forever._

_My dear Ivypool, where do you think I'm now?_

_Please don't hurt Dovewing. _

_Now why would I do that?_

_You know it's hard to tell when you're being sarcastic in my head._

_Try this: My dearest Ivypool, my beautiful one, why would I ever hurt your beloved sister? It's not like she's one of the three who has a magic power, which could totally save us. Now why would I think that?_

_Shut up._

_Imagine me rolling my eyes._

_Already did._

_Don't hurt Jayfeather either._

_Didn't even think of it._

_Was that sarcasm?_

_No not at all. Never used sarcasm in my life! That would be rude! _

_I hate you._

_You already said that. _

_I know. I just can't describe this intense feeling that I want to claw your throat out. Sorry about my lack of communication skills. _

_Did I ever mention I hate you too?_

_Nope. Must have slipped your mind._

_This is getting us nowhere._

_If you just noticed that, then how am I stupid?_

_How did you become a warrior? Thunderclan is even more desperate than I thought! _

_Excuse me? How ever did you become a leader? _

_Do you have any more questions or not?_

_Yes I do._

_What?_

_Can you see everything I think?_

_If I wanted to._

_Can I see everything you think?_

_Only if I let you- which I won't _

_But there is a way to stop you, right?_

_There are three things wrong with that question. One: why would I answer that? Two: Duh, that's the whole Scourge problem! Three: Isn't Scourge your main problem right now, not me?_

_Fine. _

_Oh yeah, and if there was a way, I would read your thoughts and stop you._

_So my life is meaningless. _

_Pretty much. _

_How come you have a sense of humor and sarcasm? _

_Because I was stuck with Raggedstar and Yellowfang before this, so uh yeah._

_So what?_

_I didn't know that Raggedstar could be so insulting._

_Aw, did he hurt your feelings?_

_No, but I learned what bastard means. _

_Ouch._

_Shut up._

_What about Yellowfang? _

_Want to see my new scars?_

_Aw, mommy wasn't happy to see you?_

_I could kill you._

_But you won't._

_Don't push me._

_Aw, sticks and stones may break your bones-_

_Okay, Ivypool, I have seen things far worse than a stick or a stone. So just shut up._

_I will if you do._

_Fine go to sleep._

_I will. _


	9. Chapter 8 Ivypool's death?

Ivypool listened carefully for Brokenstar. She hated him, but he was also helpful. It was much easier to get forward answers to the questions she asked. Brokenstar had been very cooperative, too cooperative. She knew he had to be planning something, but what?

_As if I'd tell you! _

_It was worth a shot._

_No it wasn't. _

_How is Scourge so strong anyway?_

_He feeds on the energy of others. I need more energy- yours to start with._

_Can you drain me enough that I'd die?_

_Yes, and I might._

_Maybe I could help you._

_Shut up and enjoy what little life I am granting you._

_I can't move._

_I know._

_I imagine you are smirking._

_I am. _

_How bad is what Scourge does to you?_

_I refuse to pollute your young mind._

_And killing me is somehow less bad?_

_Yep._

"Scourge called another meeting. Daisy is getting executed. He's going to call a meeting every time someone is deemed unfit to live by Scourge. Despicable." Tawnypelt shook her head.

_I have an idea! I can- _Ivypool tried to stop her train of thought.

_Take . . . the energy_ . . . _of Jayfeather-_

Ivypool put up a wall between her and Brokenstar. It was a flimsy wall, and she only had seconds to think before he tore it down. _I can take Jayfeathers energy, not a lot, just enough to stop Brokenstar! I'll find him at the meeting! _Ivypool felt her wall go down as Brokenstar burst through.

_What were you thinking about?_

_I'm hungry. _

_Ivypool, I'm going to find out anyway, so might as well-_

_I'm so hungry. And thirsty too come to think about it. _

Brokenstar sighed. _As you wish._

_Wait I can sigh in thoughts?_

_And I could laugh, grin, sneer, etc._

Ivypool closed her eyes and waited for the guards to come for them.

(Sometime later)

Ivypool forced herself to only have that one thought about Jayfeather, and the rest about food. Brokenstar hadn't figured out about the energy thing yet- that or he thought she could never pull it off.

_There he is!_

_Who?_

_No one._

_Ivypool._

_I am so hungry._

She ran towards Jayfeather as fast as her legs could carry her. Once she was there, she slammed into his mind with all her strength.

_Ivypool! Your safe! What are you doing?_

_I'm sorry._

Ivypool was eating his energy, and she didn't know how. She ran before she could see Jayfeather retaliate. She felt a power surge through her.

_No! _She felt Brokenstar start to build up an attack.

_No! Not here! _She saw Daisy drop dead, a bullet in her head. Ivypool ran as fast as the guards would let her back to her cell.

Brokenstar stirred again trying to attack.

_It's not enough! I can't kill him! But I can- _Ivypool surged herself into his body, controlling him.

_No! You can't do this!_

_I just did. _She watched through his eyes Scourge open the door and entered. Then the pain hit her. It was excruciating that if asked, she would never have been able to describe it.

"Brokenstar, you have cooperated well, and I'm willing to offer you a deal-"

Ivypool lunged with Brokenstar's body, sinking her teeth deep into his flesh. Scourges eyes widened in shock- and then she learned what true pain was. She heard the crack of bone, and his pain was hers.

_Did he just break your leg with his mind? _

Ivypool felt two other minds there. _Blossemfall? _The other mind was so shattered, that if she had known who it was, she never would have recognized them.

Ivypool heard another crack.

_Ribs? _

Brokenstar screamed, but it was her scream, and she was wrenching herself free from his body. With a gasp she collapsed in her own body, onto the unyielding ground.

"Ivypool are you ok?" Tawnypelt ran towards the small motionless shape with Mothwing hot on her paws. "Do something!"

"I don't have any herbs!"

"You're a medicine cat! Is she ok?"

"I don't think so."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's not breathing."


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay, I give up. I'm not going to get more reviews. :(**

**That's okay.**

**Anyway, here is my story, and Ivypool still might die. Post if you want her to die. And I am going to kill someone very soon in Thunderclan, so who do you want it to be?**

Ivypool couldn't see; she was trapped in a suffocating darkness. She was swimming, but there was no surface. She couldn't remember who she was, or why she was there.

_Ivypool, not yet. _

Ivypool. That was her name. And that voice. She knew that voice!

_Jayfeather!_

_Yes! Do you remember anything?_

_Yes, now I do. _

_You are in grave danger. You took Brokenstar's energy, and you will become more like him. _

_What?! Then why didn't he become like me?_

_Because he is stronger than you. And he didn't take your energy._

_I am nothing like that foxheart!_

_Ivypool, where is Brokenstar? How did you attack him? Did Firestar help?_

Ivypool remember then that Jayfeather didn't know about Brokenstar's connection with her, but before she could explain, she was wrenched from him into the energy world.

Ivypool opened her eye to see light. Bright light.

_Where am I?_

_Ivypool?! You need to leave! Scourge can't find you here he will kill me!_

_Why should I listen to you, Brokenstar?_

_Ivypool! This is Blossomfall, and you need to listen to him! We have to get out of here before-_

A bright cat like shape that very vaguely resembled Scourge appeared.

_In this world, the energy world, you might look like you true forms, but you can be much more powerful. Scourge has come to force Brokenstar and Tigerstar to do something for him. Scourge doesn't really have "it", more like the power to control those who do. _

_Blossomfall? Why are you here?_

_Same as you, but with Tigerstar._

_Oh. _

_Quick, because we are weak, Scourge can't see us, but still, we need to hide!_

_How?_

_Try not to broadcast your thoughts._

_How do I not?_

_Just- oh no! He's coming, so only talk to me. Otherwise-_

Scourge turned and began to pad towards three huddled shapes.

_Brokenstar, Tigerstar, and Firestar!_

_Yes it is, please only think to me when you really need to. You might give us away. _

_Okay. _

_Greetings prisoners. _

_Scourge._

Ivypool had never heard such hatred in one word before.

_I want to demonstrate what I can do. The clans think they can be free. They are wrong, and I need to show them and the Dark forest who is their ruler._

Brokenstar hissed, his eyes filled with rage and hate. _Never._

Firestar flattened his ears. _Scourge, you will be defeated. _

_Really. You think anyone of your pathetic clanmates can kill me?_

_Yes._

_Fools._

_We may be fools, but at least we are-_

Ivypool flinched as Scourge set off a wave of dark energy, cutting Firestar off. Pain flared briefly within her, but since he wasn't aiming at her, it soon past.

The others weren't so lucky. Ivypool flattened her ears from their screams.

_Firestar, shut up. You're just going to get us killed._

_At least I'm fighting back unlike you Brokenstar. _

_Every time you say something stupid, we all get hurt._

_Pain is better than-_

_I grow tired of your whining, _Scourge drawled.

_We don't need thought speech here, so don't use it. _

"Brokenstar. I came to talk to Brokenstar."

"What do you want from me?"  
"I think we know the answer to that, but I am here about something else. Ivypool."

Ivypool could sense his fear sent from here.

"What about her?"

"Now Brokenstar. We can make this easy. When you attacked me, I felt her mind there. Why was that?"

"She wasn't ther-"

"Brokenstar. If I find out our lying…"

Ivypool watched horrified as the ground began to shake beneath him. Chains shot out of the earth, trapping Brokenstar. He screeched, twisting in vain.

"There will be hell to pay."

The dark energy came again, directed only at him this time.

Ivypool heard the splinter of bones and flesh. The other tom screamed in agony. Scourge watched coldly, eyes narrowed.

Chain with knives on their inner cuff twisted Brokenstar's paws behind his back, hosting him off the ground.

Ivypool recoiled at the hollow snap as his forepaws broke in the chains.

Brokenstar hung limp, suspended above them.

"I am going to do a test. If she has "it" she will come to me, and I will have another 'it', and you will regret the day you were born."

Ivypool watched, terrified as Scourge vanished.

_What will he do to me if he catches me? _

Blossomfall tilted her head towards Brokenstar. The Dark forest leader hung limp, suspended in the air, with his front paws twisted behind him, snapped at the wrists. His head was chained to his chest, and she could see the bone beneath the shredded flesh of his hind paws.

_There are some things worse than death, and if he finds you, then death would be a mercy. _


	11. Chapter 10

Ivypool stared at Brokenstar in shock. The tom eyes were rolled into his head and his hind paws were lying helplessly by his sides. She towards him and jumped into the air. Instantly after Scourge had left, the chains holding him in the air were gone. He was on the ground when she landed on him. It was only after she was on him that she realized her mistake.

His eyes were open. And he was smirking.

Tawnypelt stood watching the body beneath her. She knew that Brokenstar would take Ivypool's energy, and the young she-cat would be dead soon without her help. But if she helped Ivypool then her life and her kits would be in danger. But Ivypool was innocent. She wasn't just going to let her die.

Ivypool screamed as she felt her energy ripped from her grasp. She clawed at Brokenstar, but it was no use. She watched helplessly as his bones snapped back into position, his skin fully healed. The chains fell at his sides.

"Goodbye Ivypool."

And darkness took her once more.


	12. Chapter 11

Blossomfall ran towards the limp shape.

"Ivypool!"  
Brokenstar turned on her, and she felt life slipping through her claws.

"Greet Ivypool for me."

"No!" She managed to gasp before she blacked out.

Tawnypelt stared at Hawkfrost, eyes narrowed.

_Perfect._

_Oh just try she-cat._

_I can and I will. I know that you can't defend yourself after… Scourge. _

_Why you-_

Tawnypelt slammed into Hawkfrost's mind, interrupting him.

She felt power surge through her; his energy.

Now she was ready- or as ready as she was going to get.

Tawnypelt closed her eyes and forced herself into the energy world.

"You will pay for what you've done!"

Brokenstar was ready for her. He already had a knife in his paw, and hurled it with deadly accuracy.

She screamed as it buried itself into her paw. She rolled, withdrawing her own weapon; a spear.

She threw, watching it sail gracefully, and hissed with rage as it missed her target.

Before Brokenstar could move, she threw a dagger at him. All of their weapons were made from energy.

The dagger hit Brokenstar squarely in his side. She felt satisfaction distract her when he let out a yowl of agony.

Claws unsheathed, he lunged, quickly forming knifes in his paws.

Tawnypelt crumpled at the pain when the sharp things pierced her flesh.

He shoved her down, pinning her under his weight.

"What were you saying?"


	13. Chapter 12

Tawnypelt knew she would have to use dark energy. A dangerous deed to do, for cats often weren't the same after it.

Dark energy had a mind of its own, and could sometimes control a cat's will.

Tawnypelt closed her eyes; it was a risk she had to take.

_Tawnypelt, I will be your anchor. I will hold down._

_Firestar?_

_Yes._

_But ho-_

_Save your questions for later, Brokenstar has stopped gloating. _

Tawnypelt looked up to see he was right. Brokenstar was going to finish her off once and for all.

Tawnypelt closed her eyes, and grasped at the dark energy. It would not bow to her wants; it had a mind of its own.

With a roar that wasn't hers, she forced daggers into existence at her paws. Chains made of dark energy, but also objects made from it could contain Brokenstar. That's how Scourge did it. That's how she had to do it.

She flipped him of her. Tawnypelt pushed Brokenstar to the earth, claws out.

With all her strength she stabbed the knife through his paw, until the sharp point came out the other end. He was staked to the ground.

Tawnypelt proceeded to do the same to his other paw.

Brokenstar was writhing beneath her in agony. A sense of cruelty that wasn't her own overpowered whatever mercy she had left.

Why was he resisting her? She was Tawnypelt. Cruelly twisting the blade in his flesh, she sat back to enjoy his screams.

"Silence!" She roared. Why should cats not obey her?

_Snap out of it! _

Firestars words feel on deaf ears.

Power. That's what she wanted. That's what she would have.

_No!_

This time she flinched. Why was there a voice in her head? _They must be trying to steal my power! But I wont let them! It's mine, and I will have it! I will be the most powerful cat ever!_

_No! Tawnypelt this isn't you! Stop using dark energy and it will stop using you! _

_Never! It's mine!_

_Tawnypelt let me go. I can help you stop it!_

_Don't listen to Brokenstar. He will say anything to save his won pathetic hide._

_Shut up. I can help her._

_At a cost! You will enslave her!_

_I-_

_SHUT UP!_

Tawnypelt shoved both of them as far back from her mind a she could.

She wanted a weapon. She felt a whip materialize in her paw.

Brokenstar shrank back. _Tawnypelt please there's no need for that._

_Your screams will irritate me. _

Tawnypelt locked his jaws firmly with a chain. Satisfaction flooded her at his enraged expression.

She brought the whip down with all her strength.

Brokenstar jerked painfully. Eyes filed with agony he stared at her pleadingly.

_Stop. I will answer you questions. Release me._

_He will lie to save himself! That cat has no honor. _

_Leave me alone! I can control him by myself Firestar! He won't dare lie to me._

_That's something Scourge would say._

_And how would you know that Brokenstar?_

_Because he said that exact same thing to me._

_I will control you. Your gift is mine!_

_Well. I always wondered what dark energy does to you. And now I know. Behold the new Scourge._

With a look of pure fury Tawnypelt whipped him.

_Tawnypelt, that's enough. You will kill him._

_What do I care?_

_You… may… not care… what you do… to me… but you do… care… what… Scourge will do to… your kits… is he finds out… what-_

_My kits. _

_Yes your kits. Remember them?_

Memories flooded back into her of her beautiful kits. With a look of pure horror she wrenched herself free from the dark energy.

_What have I done?_

She gazed down at Brokenstar. His paws that were staked into the ground pinned him down. Blood was flowing freely down from the whip wounds. This was something Scourge would do. No matter how bad Brokenstar was, no cat deserved this.

_I need to go help Ivypool before it's to late! _

She felt the energy she needed to save the other she-cat flow freely within her from Brokenstar.

_Wait. You have what you want. You have enough energy to save her, let me go._

_No._

_Why?_

_Scourge cares naught what I do to you as long as you aren't free._

_So you break your precious code out of fear?_

_Tawnypelt don't put yourself and your kits in danger because of him. Like I said before, that liar will say anything to save his own hide. _

_If you let me go, I can help you._

_Yes. You're right. You can. I want you to train Ivypool. _

_What?!_

_What?!_

_Why are you both so surprised? Firestar, it's a good idea!_

_You want her to be trained by that-_

_You think I'll train that traitor?!_

_Yes you will._

Tawnypelt twisted the blade deeper into his flesh.

_Stop! I'll train her. Please stop._

_Fine. But you have to promise._

_I pro-_

_You think he'll keep his promise? _

_No, but Ivypool will have weapons and Brokenstar isn't going anywhere._

_You got that right. Thanks to you lovely makeover on my paws. Ow. _

…_Meh…_

_Firestar…_

…_Fine. But Brokenstar, if you touch her…_

_Oh don't worry; I don't think she will have many problems with me. Scourge will save her the trouble. _

_Then it's settled. _

_I think so._

_Well it's a win win-_

_You forced me to!_

…_Well yeah, but still…_

_Still what? Bitch._

_How do you survive him? What he does to you…_

_I… Don't. _

_What do you- oh._

Horror flooded her. Images of innocent clan cats brought before the dying prisoners, used as energy sources. Dead.

_Monster!_

_You don't understand… We don't want to…we need to. _

_Who? What innocent cats died because of you cowardliness? _

_Many…Flametail was one. But Tawnypelt please I- _

But Tawnypelt could here no more; all she saw was black rage. This cat had killed her kit! Without intending to she clutched at the dark energy. The power flooded through her. And she welcomed it.


	14. Chapter 13 Ivypool is nothing

Ivypool awoke to pain. She couldn't breath and all that she could see was darkness. Something was calling her. It was bright and beautiful. She wanted to go to it. She knew she would be safe there. But then something blocked her view.

The brightness dimmed and turned dark. Dark energy. Her savior was trying to call her back with dark energy!

Ivypool knew she shouldn't go to it. She would never be the same. But she was falling, and if she didn't she knew she would die.

_Come. _

It was beckoning her. She needed it.

But what would happen if she touched it? Would she be the same? Or would she wake up no better than Brokenstar?

But she had to take the risk.

Ivypool reached out to touch it and her vision exploded and she was no more.


	15. Chapter 14 Ivypool's capture

"Move! Scourge wants this to be fast!"

Blossomfall hissed. Murder shouldn't be treated like this. _Scourge wants this to be "quick." How dare he!_

_Get used to it._

_It's not like you care Tigerstar._

_I do…_

_No you don't!_

_Just not for _your_ clanmates._

_So the test is today? _

_Yeah. Scourge will try to capture all the ones who have "it." So be careful. _

_I will. _

Blossomfall looked around trying to find a seat. It was to crowded. Her eyes widened at the sight of Ivypool.

_You're okay!_

_Yeah I am. So what?_

_Are you okay?_

_Yes I am. _

_Stop being so rude._

_Leave me alone._

Ivypool turned away from Blossomfall annoyed.

_Come._

Ivypool forgot what she had been thinking. She was supposed to come to Scourge! Of course!

_Ivypool! Stop, run, sit don't let him see you!_

_Who are you?_

_It's Brokenstar._

_Stop. _Why would he try to stop her? She was supposed to go to Scourge!

_Brokenstar?!_

_Jayfeather?!_

_Get out of Ivypool's mind!_

_No wait! I'm trying to help her! Scou-_

_Leave her alone!_

Jayfeather's mind rammed into Brokenstar's.

_Jayfeather we need to stop him! Please stop-_

_Come._

Ivypool felt irritation cloud her senses. The toms were distracting her from the goal! She had to go to Scourge! Why were they stopping her?

Eyes filled with determination, she pushed the toms to the back of her mind, and stepped in front of Scourge.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**Hey guys, so I noticed I have 600 views, but not nearly as many reviews. Could you maybe just review this really fast? If you don't think it's worth reviewing, can you tell me why?**

**Thanks.**

**If I don't get more reviews I might quit this story. **

**JK! Maybe…**

**If you like this, please review more!**

**Also I want to know who you want to die. Put them in you review and one dead cat coming right up!**

**And you can't kill Brokenstar. Sorry Pinklight1. And I will not burn him alive, and yes maybe I will do that, but still…your more evil than I am!**

**Any torturing ideas? Put it in your review! **

**Thanks for reading!**

Tawnypelt lunged at Ivypool, sending the other she-cat flying backwards, breaking Scourge's hold over her.

Scourge turned on them, his ice blue eyes cold and unmoving.

"Out of my way Ivypool! I need to get to Scourge!"

Scourge nodded, so she knew she had fooled him.

_Oh Starclan, what have I just done to myself?_

Scourge watched, as she filed past, eyes narrowed.

"Stop."

Heart in her throat, Tawnypelt turned to face him.

"Daughter of Tigerstar. Should have known. Only the most powerful answer my call. Tigerstar will be…disappointed."

Fury dulled her senses._ My father! That's all he sees? My traitor of a father!_

_Oh Tawnypelt. If that's all it takes to make you mad, well then…_

Tawnypelt took one last look at the world above, closed her eyes, and said a silent goodbye to her kits and those she loved forever.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the great reviews! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

"Yes master. "

Tawnypelt dipped her head to Scourge, while inwardly seething with fury.

"Brokenstar?"

"Yes?"

"Yes _what?"_

"Master."

"Good, you can learn."

_It's helped when you hammered my paw into the earth. Both of them. Metal nails. _

"What was that Brokenstar?"

"Nothing master."

"Good."

Ivypool pushed herself into the energy world, eager to began her lessons, but also nervous. Brokenstar was to train her, and she knew that he wouldn't have agreed on his own free will.

"Um, Ivypool? I haven't done anything because of free will in ages."

"Brokenstar."

"Yes! Wow, what a genius! You remembered my name!"

"Yes, you are definitely Brokenstar."

"Why thank you!"

"That was the worst insult you've ever heard."

"I-"

"Brokenstar! Stop being insulting, and train her or I'll tell Tawnypelt!"

"Tawnypelt" can hear just fine! I'm right here!"

"And Firestar, that sounded really la-"

"Will you all just shut up? We want this to be over before Scourge comes back!"

"Tawnypelt? Why is Brokenstar training me instead of you?"

"Ha! Tell her what you told me Tawnypelt!"

"Stay out of this Brokenstar!"

"This is a compete waste of time."

"Stay out of this Tigerstar!"

"But really, wouldn't it just be easier if you trained me?"

"Um yeah, but um, well you see, I uh-"

"What she's trying to say," Brokenstar interrupted with a smirk, "Is that she doesn't want to risk her own life for yours. So she kindly decided to risk mine instead."

"That's not what I said!"

"Oh really."

"Is what he's saying true Tawnypelt?"

"No! Well kind of, I mean not my life, but my kits!"

"You didn't mention any kits to me-"

"Brokenstar. Stay out of this."

"Alright, why don't I train her? So the first thing you're going to learn is how to control dark energy-"

"Oh no you don't Brokenstar!"

"Fine!"

^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^Later^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^

Ivypool stumbled out of the energy world, her head spinning.

She'd learned so much!

And she had learned just how strong Brokenstar really was.

It scared her how good he was- and that he was defeated.

How would they ever be able to stop someone like Scourge?

She had learned a lot too!

Apparently if you were killed by dark energy you wouldn't be able to go to Starclan, you'd just be gone.

And she also found out what "it" really was.

But I'll tell you about that later.

She had told Tawnypelt about the shattered mind she had met so long ago, but the other she-cat hadn't been able to recognize who it was.

Oh well.

Tawnypelt struggled to throw Brokenstar off her. Scourge had ordered them to fight, and here they were. But Brokenstar had gone to far. Tawnypelt could see the world spinning, and she knew she was dying.

Fear clouded her senses. If she died now, well she'd be dead forever.

Tawnypelt could hear Scourge yelling, and she knew that he didn't want her dead.

Three shots rang out, and Brokenstar crumpled besides her.

_You know what you need to do._

_Mapleshade? Are you the mind Ivypool sensed-_

_Yes. _

_But if we do it, well Ivypool will be-_

_We have to._

_I know._

Tawnypelt forced a knife into existence with the last of her strength. The point of "it", the source of power, was the chest.

Tawnypelt knew she had to do it, but still…

Raising the knife over Brokenstar, she could see that Scourge had gone to far. Brokenstar was dying, the bullets deeper than Scourge intended.

Tawnypelt drove the knife deep into his chest. She felt the futile attempts to heal himself stop abruptly.

_I Tawnypelt…_

_And I Mapleshade…_

_Enslave Brokenstar to Ivypool forever until the sun shines no more, and the stars have been consumed by darkness._

Tawnypelt smirked at the look of pure terror on Brokenstar's face as he faded. He wasn't dead, but he'd soon wish he were.

Tawnypelt and Mapleshade closed their eyes for the final time, in love, in hate, for revenge, for her kits. Together.

Tawnypelt watched through bleary eyes as Tigerstar ran towards her.

_He loved me…_

He pressed his muzzle against hers, and instantly the pain stopped.

"You did good daughter."

"Goodbye."

And Tawnypelt was no more.


	18. Chapter 17 Ivypool's evil

**A/N: Thanks so much for the great reviews! I was laughing at yours; pinklight1, and I will use some of your torture ideas. **

**Anyways, this is from Brokenstar's point of view because Ivypool's is messed up! It might change back to hers though. **

**Please review! And pinklight1, you really hate Brokenstar. If I used all of your torturing ideas this would be M. **

Brokenstar crumped beside Tawnypelt. Pain blurred his vision, so he didn't see her until it was to late.

As she drove the knife deep into his chest, he could feel his power ebbing.

He jerked, trying to throw her off in vain.

Brokenstar tensed as he heard Tawnypelt's chant.

_No! _If she completed it, he would never be free again.

_No, please no. Just kill me. _

Fury overwhelmed him as he realized the insolent she-cat was smirking!

Then the pain turned to agony. It was burning him, starting from his chest, slowly spreading throughout his body.

All of his cells were bending, snapping as they surrendered to their fate.

Fear turned to terror as he realized there was no way out of this.

His last sight was her face leering down at him.

Brokenstar awoke to pain. His chest was throbbing, and he couldn't move. He forced his eyes open with a wince, and promptly wished he didn't.

Brokenstar's entire body was in chains, and he was completely immobilized.

Brokenstar twisted his head to look at his chest- and immediately wished he hadn't.

A burning piece of metal was sewn into his chest, and he could see his ribs. Ow. He closed his eyes and tried to heal himself. His power welled within him, but it couldn't surface. The plate at his chest bound him to his captor. He couldn't use his energy unless she let him.

The pain turned to agony as he felt weight on his chest. He looked up to see Ivypool.

Ivypool glared down at him, hatred gleaming in her eyes.

"Get off!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're going to kill me!"

"Puny clan cat. But you are right; I don't want you dead- yet. You are my hostage; I can ransom you for information."

"You're kidding right?"  
"Why would I be kidding?"

"Do you remember _anything_ from before?"

"No, but all I can use you to find out all I need to know to overthrow these puny clans."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you won't be able to get much for my life."

"And why's that?"

"You really don't know? Does the name Brokenstar ring a bell?"

"No. But Broken_star? _You're a leader! They will do whatever I say to get you back!"

"I shouldn't be this surprised since you were born from the three most hated cats ever energy, but still…"

Ivypool glared at him. She didn't understand what the tom was talking about. Of coarse the clans would pay for their leader! The weaklings were so loyal! Fools. Soon they would all bow before her.

"You and your lies! Loyal fool, your clanmates souls will soon be mine and-"

"I'm sorry what? Did you just call _me _loyal?"

"Well you are. Honorable weaklings! Look how far it got you!"

"You really do remember nothing."

"Should I?"

"Yes? Well at least enough to know that honor and me don't mix. Ivypool. Really you couldn't have been like this in the Great Battle?"

"The Great Battle?"

"Nothing? What about the name Dovewing?"

Something stirred deep within her, but she quickly suppressed it. She wouldn't let weak things like emotions stop her! "Did I know her?"

"Does being her sister count?"

"Tell me more about the clans. What are their weaknesses? You better be telling the truth or I will make everyone you love suffer!"

"Yeah, good luck finding nonexistent cats."

"What do you mean? You will do anything to protect your clan! Fool!"

"Which clan? The one I nearly destroyed? The one I drove out? The fish faced idiots? The clan that ripped my eyes out?"

"Lies!"

"Ha! For the first time in forever (xD) I'm not lying, but you don't believe me!"

"We'll see what you say when I torture your clanmates in front of you!"

"And who are these clanmates I care so much about?"

"I don't know."

"Do you remember what the Dark forest is?"

"No. What is it?"  
"You were a very loyal member. They were deadly and fierce and brave. You were one of the strongest. The clans feared you. Join them again. They will welcome you back, (Mumbled under breath) as soon as I smack Hawkfrost, that is."

"How do I know your not lying?"

"Well, I would say anything to save my clan from destruction! And um, if anyone tells you different-"

"Well they will say anything to save their puny excuses for lives! And I won't believe anything one of them says anyway."

"Wait, you won't listen to _anything _they say?"

"No!"

"Then I can tell you that Yellowfang tried to kill you. She dared to defy your rule, you vowed revenge, but failed. Raggedstar and her had you killed, but you didn't stop there, after joining the Dark forest you continued your search for revenge."  
"I will make them pay!"

"Really? You believed that?"

"Why, are you lying?" She stepped closer, menacingly.

"No. Also Blossomfall betrayed you- and got away with it!"  
"I will make them all suffer! Including you! I will show you and your clanmates what pain really is!"

"Well I can finally say I've had the most miserable existence ever."

"Oh and one last thing," She lunged grasping tight to his leg. Ivypool twisted it until she heard the hollow snapping sound of bone. "Call me master."

**Oh no! Ivypool's evil! Review to see what happens next!**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay, so this was horribly written, so I've rewritten it. Same with the next chapter.**

Fire arched high above Blossomfall's head as she fled from the destruction behind her. Jayfeather needed Brokenstar enslaved to _him,_ and the only way to do that is to kill Ivypool. Of course Blossomfall wouldn't let him do that, but she had seen how Ivypool reacted to her attempts at friendship.

For Starclan's sake the other she-cat had tried to kill her! Ivypool had grown so powerful with Brokenstar's energy that Jayfeather couldn't kill her.

So instead he had forced her into this hell landscape.

Blossomfall wasn't going to let him kill her clanmate, so she had tried to stop him. In those few moments she had unwittingly distracted him and here they were running for their lives.

The fire was uprooting trees, and they fell, each one more dangerously closer than the last.

Jayfeather was out, relief shinning in his eyes; he turned, sealing the portal.

_What? Open it up! I am going to die!_

_Bye kittypet._

She hissed as she watched Tigerstar abandon her.

Blossomfall looked to her left to see Ivypool frozen with terror. Blossomfall followed her gaze to see a tree, which was dangerously close to falling. She heard a snap and watched in horror as it fell.

Ivypool snapped out of her trance and forced Brokenstar to her side. The tom looked up, turned to Jayfeather, and sighed.

"Really? You couldn't kill her by a nice sunny beach?"

"Brokenstar! You obey me! Stop the tree from killing us!"

"What tre- shit."

"Shit?"

"When your around twoleg stuff you learn th- you know what we don't have time for this, we can do this you way then! Foxdung!"

"STOP THE TREE!"

"I can't! It's a tree!"

"So what?"

Brokenstar clenched his teeth in frustration. "It's. A. Tree. I. Can. Not. Hold. A. Tree!"

Ivypool let out roar and lunged, twisting his will. With a yowl, the tree's fall was slowed by his energy.

Blossomfall could see it was costing him. Brokenstar was dying; she could hear his bones splintering from here.

Jayfeather was watching in horror, and she felt relief flood through her as he opened the portal. But before she could move, Ivypool shoved her out of the way. She was free.

Blossomfall turned to run, but Ivypool had sealed the portal. Without Brokenstar slowing it the tree fell.

And Blossomfall was embraced with endless darkness.

**A/N:**

**Review please! **


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**Okay, so I decided to write another chapter in the limited time I have computer. By June 5 it will be gone. **

**Thanks so much: nekotenshihime, Pinklight1, and Splashpaw for the great reviews! Also, sorry about Blossomfall, another Thunder dead. :(**

Jayfeather crept slowly up behind Brokenstar. The prison Ivypool had for him was inadequate for a cat as strong as Brokenstar.

She hadn't even chained him! Jayfeather watched as Brokenstar healed his wounds. The other tom hadn't seen him yet. Jayfeather would have to hurt him pretty badly before Brokenstar would surrender.

Brokenstar's ears twitched and he swung around to face Jayfeather eyes narrowed.

_What are you doing?_

_I need your energy. The clans will be free, but cats are going to have to die. I want those cats to be your kind rather than my clanmates._

Jayfeather plunged his knife deep into Brokenstar's chest. The other tom let out a gasp and slumped forward.

Jayfeather rolled Brokenstar over, exposing the metal plate. He dug the knife firmly into the other toms flesh and pulled. He would have to hack the plate out with Brokenstar fully conscious for this to work.

Brokenstar screamed jerking in agony beneath him. Jayfeather could feel him gathering enough energy to retaliate.

Jayfeather grabbed his paw, locking a chain firmly around it. Brokenstar let out a moan of defeat; for now he was defenseless and at Jayfeathers mercy.

Jayfeather felt pain shear through him. He looked to see a knife buried in his side. Twisting his head he spotted Ivypool.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The energy was to much for the temporary prison to hold. They were blasted into the energy world.

Jayfeather heard a low chuckle from behind him.

"Did you really think you could hide from me?"

Jayfeather spun around to see Scourge.

**A/N:**

**Hoped you liked it! **

**I decided to kindly end with a cliffhanger for you to brood over for the rest of the summer.**

**Well. Bye guys. xD**


	21. Chapter 20

Jayfeather had a plan. It wasn't a very good plan, but it would have to do. Jayfeather winced as he heard Brokenstar's screams rise above the normal din. Brokenstar had gotten the worst out of the arrangement by far. Both Scourge and Ivypool tortured him regularly.

Because o his enslavement he was forced to protect Ivypool with his life. Every time Scourge tried attacking her, he had to defend her. Ivypool was untouchable; the only why for her to die was if Scourge killed Brokenstar, and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Brokenstar was to valuable.

And this infuriated Scourge. Here was a cat literally two inches from him, and he couldn't even touch her.

Jayfeather himself had managed to save himself by fleeing. And in the chaos that had worked. But he couldn't leave the energy world and every day he was terrified of being found. But he had a plan; put Brokenstar into extreme pain mode, shut him down, and save Ivypool. He just needed to get inside her head, and he couldn't do that with Brokenstar there.

But he knew what he was doing was crossing the line. Not even Brokenstar deserved what had to happen.

Jayfeather crept silently up the corridor where Brokenstar was kept. He opened the door and slipped inside.

Jayfeather stalked up behind Brokenstar who lay on his side eyes closed. His breathing was ragged and uneven and Jayfeather wondered if he would die.

Then he attacked. Jayfeather stabbed him deep in the chest and he toppled with a scream. Jayfeather locked his jaws making sure that he wouldn't alert anyone to his presence.

To force him into extreme pain was to abuse him to the limit.

Jayfeather reached out for dark energy and forced it into metal. The metal ripped through Brokenstar's flesh. It pierced his shoulders ripping through his chest out his hind paws. It arched up tearing his flesh and out his pads. He collapsed in a small pile at Jayfeather's paws.

_Don't. Please._

Jayfeather pulled out the serum he'd been carrying. It would set his nerves on fire. The serum would simulate the pain of acid.

Brokenstar's eyes widened. _No. Please don't. I am still a cat. I surrender, I'll do what you want, just let me go._

_I'm sorry. I can't. I need you to shut down. Extreme pain._

_What? If you do that you'll be no better than Scourge. _

_I am doing what's right!_

_But that's what he thinks. He thinks what he's doing is right too. _

_I am saving my clanmates! Giving them a better life! _

_But he's doing the same to his clanmates. He gave them a better life, at our cost._

_You are a foxheart Brokenstar. I care nothing for what happens to you._

_Well that I may be, I am still a cat and I can still feel pain. And you are abusing you power. Have you forsaken the ways of Starclan? _

At that Jayfeather laughed. _You really will say anything to save your own hide!_

_I'm running out of options. _

_Yeah, you are. _

_It's not like you're any better than me._

_What?!_

_You watched the only cat you truly love die. She's dead because of you. _

Brokenstar's words were like a claw to his throat. He tried to think of single thing to say, but for once Brokenstar had spoken the truth. He had let her die. He could have saved her but he failed her.

_Your fault. Jayfeather, if she saw the cat you are now, she would never love you. Half Moon wasn't it? _

With a roar Jayfeather plunged the syringe deep into Brokenstar's chest_. _The Dark forest leader went rigid then slumped forward limp just as Scourge and Ivypool stormed in.

Jayfeather closed his eyes. He just needed to touch Ivypool's mind for one second. He could save her.

There she was. Drowning in a river of darkness. He eyes were closed. She was almost dead. He reached out a paw, and her paw clasped his and the world exploded in bright light.

**A/N: I will update whenever I can. Who knows, may be everyday, may be every month may not be until I go back to school. Who knows? I think I can update today, but I don't know where I'm going with this story so please review! **


End file.
